mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-9425807-20150812091158/@comment-6653930-20150812094728
Moje ukochane gry : Pierwsza gra (Final Fantasy X i X2) to dwu częściowe RPG w którym naszym zadaniem jest uratowanie przed zniszczeniem świata, po którym się poruszamy. Ogólnie gramy drużyną składającą się 6 osób, ale na pole walki wejść mogą tylko 3. Głównymi bohaterami jest powoli zakochująca się w sobie para, która zostaje rozdzielona przy końcu gry. W drugiej części fabuła opiera się na poszukiwaniu chłopca ze wspomnianej pary. Choć wszyscy sądzą, że on nie żyje to jego ukochana ma pewność, że to nie prawda. Sam gameplay jest bardzo przyjemny, postacie upgradują na poziomy, a walka jest pasjonująca. Grafika nadal mnie zachwyca, mimo iż gra jest już dość stara. Druga gra (Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) to gra która polega na walce "na ringu". Występuje w niej sporo postaci połączonych miedzy sobą wzajemnymi relacjami. Każda z nich ma swoją własną historie i cel dla którego walczy w turnieju Dead or Alive. Trzecia gra (Ni No Kuni) to RPG w którego fabuła opowiada o chłopcu, który próbując przywrócić życie swej zmarłej matce wybiera się w niesamowitą podróż by uratować świat znajdujący się w innym wymiarze. Czwarta gra (Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen) to RPG opowiadające historię świata dręczonego atakami olbrzymiego smoka. Smok nie jest do końca złym bohaterem gdyż pokazuję graczowi, jak zdemoralizowany jest czasem świat i jak niesprawiedliwi potrafią być ludzie. W grze poruszamy się stworzonym przez nas od podstaw bohaterem, któremu na początku smok wyrywa serce (czyn ten zostaje przez smoka wykonany w jakiś tajemniczy magiczny sposób dlatego nie zabija to naszego bohatera). Smok obiecuje naszej postaci, że odda jej serce gdy będzie ona gotowa przyjść by o nie zawalczyć i pokonać go. Przez prawie całą grę zdobywamy doświadczenie wykonując różnorakie zadania po to by odbyć tą wielką ostateczną (prawie) walkę. Piąta gra (Tekken) jest dla początkujących podobną grą do Dead or Alive jednak ma inna fabułe inne postacie i dość odmienny sposób kierowania postacią którą gramy na ringu. Poza tym Tekken jest chyba starszy od DOA. Choć ja wolę DOA to Tekkena również bardzo cenię. Trzy następne gry to RPG przygodowe opowiadające o przygodach poszukiwacza skarbów. Gra jest bardzo wciągająca i ma wspaniałą grafikę, polecam ją każdemu, naprawdę warto być dla niej posiadacze konsoli PlayStation 3. Nie będę o niej zbyt dużo pisać, bo ja po prostu trzeba przeżyć. Dziewiąta gra (Age of Wonder) to strategia turowa polegająca na budowaniu i obronie swojego "państwa", a także poszerzaniu jego terytorium. Wcielamy się w władcę jednej z wybranych ras. Do wyboru mamy : Archontów, Elfy, Niziołki, Ludzi, Smoki, Ciemne elfy, Nieumarłych, Syronów i Demony cienia. Celem rozgrywki jest zdominowanie lub pokonanie pozostałych rasy mieszkających w naszym świecie gry. Dziesiąta gra (Everybody's Golf: World Tour) to gra sportowa, w której po prostu chodzi o rozgrywanie turniejów golfowych. Jest to przyjemna gra i poza normalną rozgrywka przy pomocy pada można też grać w nią, za pomocą specjalnej " magicznej" laski która imituję rozgrywkę prawdziwym kijem golfowym. Jedenasta gra ( Mafia 2) to RPG w którym wcielamy się w członka mafii powoli wspinającego się na kolejne jej szczeble, dodatkowym smaczkiem jest świat gry który wspaniale ukazuje czasy gdy mafie prezentowały się jak ta ukazana nam w wspaniałej Książce i jej ekranizacji czyli w "Ojcu Chrzestnym". Dwunasta gra (The Cave) to mroczna gra platformowa, ze wspaniałym morałem na koniec, polecam ją każdemu kto niezdrowo miłuje się w mrocznych klimatach.